Langit Bumi
by Cuzhae
Summary: BoBoiBoy tidak akan mengerti. Bukanlah kata ikhlas yang harus dipertanyakan, tetapi seberapa kuatkah seorang [Name] dapat hidup tanpanya? Ditinggal beberapa hari hanya untuk misi saja masih belum bisa tahan, apalagi selamanya. *Reader insert* /DLDR!


Semalam kau datang kepadaku, kisahkan dirimu

Kau kan pergi jauh tinggalkanku dan semua mimpiku

Sadarkah dirimu ku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu

–––—–———–————–

Malam kembali menyapa, berpamit pada siang. Walau bulan belum tampak, bintang masih berkedip. Meski malam tenang tiada menggangu, tetapi tidak dengan pikiran pria yang sedari tadi melambung entah kemana, kegelisahan masih menggelayut berkenaan dengan yang terjadi siang tadi. Duduk terpaku dalam angan.

"Hayo! Mikirin apa?!" Dari belakang seorang wanita menepuk kedua bahunya kencang, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping pria tadi.

Pria itu tersentak, "Astaga! Jangan ngagetin aku gitu!"

Bukannya meminta maaf wanita itu malah tergelak, "Hahaha ... maaf maaf. Habisnya ngelamun mulu sih. Oh aku tahu! Pasti lagi mikirin aku ya~?"

"Ih, geer. Lagipula aku ..."

"Kamu kenapa? Jangan bikin penasaran gitu dong!"

"Bukan apa-apa," Pria itu memandang wanita di sampingnya intens. "Sebaiknya kamu ke dalam, di luar dingin."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu ..." Wanita itu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. "... aku punya kejutan!" Sebuah tespack disodorkan di hadapan pria itu. Tanda garis dua tertera pada benda itu.

"Ka-kamu ... hamil?" Ia tergagap melihatnya, terkejut bukan main.

"Tentu. Anak kamu loh ya~" Senyuman lebar menghiasi wanita itu.

Siapa juga pastilah senang dengan yang namanya akan dikaruniai anak, apalagi telah menunggu lama kapankah si malaikat kecil itu lahir. Namun, sekali lagi pria itu teringat kembali apa yang digelisahkannya tadi. Kurva yang barusan tercipta di bibirnya kini turun drastis.

Melihat pria itu–diketahui sebagai suaminya terdiam, ia merasa ada yang janggal. "Ada apa? Atau kamu tidak menginginkan ini?" lirihnya.

"Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja aku pikir ... aku tak bisa menjaga keluarga kecilku ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada perintah dari komandan tadi siang," Kertas yang dilipat rapih itu diserahkan pada istrinya. "Bacalah."

Wanita itu dengan cepat membacanya dengan teliti. Kata perkata ia fokuskan dalam pandangannya. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud daripada suaminya itu. Dalam kertas itu, suaminya diperintahkan agar ikut andil dalam peperangan melawan musuh yang kuat. Tidak hanya menyelesaikan misi, tetapi ini perang. Bukankah baru saja mereka bahagia setelah kabar dirinya hamil, tapi kenapa sekarang suaminya harus bertaruh nyawa. Tidak pasti pulang dengan selamat atau hanya tinggal jasad.

"Berapa lama?" Wanita itu tidak bisa memandang si pria dengan wajah menyesalnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

"Pulanglah padaku. Setidaknya berusahalah untuk melihat anakmu nanti. Andai saja bisa kutolak ...," ujar wanita itu seraya menahan agar linangan air mata itu tidak menerobos keluar.

Tak sanggup melihat istrinya sedemikian tidak rela dirinya pergi, sesak rasanya. Menarik pundak wanita itu dan memasukkannya dalam rengkuhan hangat.

"Maaf ... aku tidak bisa berjanji."

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta

A Fanfic by Syifa589

Request by vanperson (on Wattpad)

Warning: Miss Typo, OOC (maybe), Reader insert, Army!Husband! BoBoiBoy x Wife!Pregnant! Reader, Based on song Wali band (Langit Bumi)–Parody

* * *

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalamfanfic ini.

Happy Reading !!

.

.

.

Akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau

Akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku

Asal jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku

Kumohon padamu

\--

Sadarkah dirimu kau langit bumiku

Bukalah matamu kau semua bagiku

Tolong jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku

Kumohon padamu

––––––––—–

Menjadi superhero tak akan jauh dari kata melindungi. Sebagaimana BoBoiBoy mengemban tugas tersebut sedari ia masih kecil sampai sekarang ia menikah. Apalagi ia kini sebagai prajurit di TAPOPS, organisasi yang melindungiPower Spheradari tangan yang salah sekaligus menjaga galaksi agar tetap damai. Benar-benar tugas yang berat. Bukan lagi sekadar negara dan Bumi saja, semenjak BoBoiBoy remaja galaksi menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga. Ini sudah seperti jadi garis takdirnya.

Walau sekarang ia sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Tak jarang panggilan tugas datang pada saat BoBoiBoy bersama keluarganya. Meski dari pihak istri memaklumi, tapi kalau berulang kali pastilah mereka menimbang kembali layakkah BoBoiBoy menjadi suami bagi anak perempuan mereka. Namun buktinya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Lain lagi dengan [Name]. Dia hanya perempuan biasa tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan superhero. Seorang perempuan yang menaklukkan hati BoBoiBoy. [Name] tak pernah mengeluh akan tugas mulia BoBoiBoy. Namun sesekali ia juga bisa cemas, bagaimana kondisi suaminya selepas misi menjadi bayang-bayang dalam pikirannya.

Cara BoBoiBoy meminang [Name] juga cukup sederhana. Mulanya [Name] ragu menerimanya, pasalnya ia cukup tahu diri siapa dirinya dan siapa itu BoBoiBoy. Sekali lagi [Name] hanya perempuan biasa. Awalnya BoBoiBoy mengajaknya ke tempat penuh bintang di angkasa sana dan kemudian melamarnya, ia tahu jika [Name] ingin sekali melihat bintang lebih dekat.

Sampai kapanpun [Name] tidak akan pernah menyesal memiliki BoBoiBoy seutuhnya.

-Langit Bumi-

"Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan sampai mati," ujar [Name] seraya mencium tangan BoBoiBoy untuk berpamitan.

BoBoiBoy terkekeh mendengar candaan istrinya itu, "Hehe.. Kau ini ... bahkan aku belum berangkat loh. Aku ini kuat, tenang saja aku tak akan mati semudah itu." Ia mengacak rambut [Name].

"Mati baru tahu rasa nanti, huh!" BoBoiBoy teramat hafal jika [Name] sudah bersikap seperti ini maknanya ia sedang kesal padanya.

"Hush, kamu nggak boleh gitu sama BoBoiBoy. Dia itu suamimu [Name," sahut Tok Aba di sampingnya.

"Maaf Tok," sesal [Name] dengan wajah tak ada rasa menyesal sedikit pun. BoBoiBoy, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot–yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak, mereka hanya melongo.

"Apa?"

Wajah [Name] menyebalkan,batin mereka.

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat BoBoiBoy!" ucap Ochobot.

"Sebentar Ochobot ..." BoBoiBoy mendekat pada [Name] dan merendahkan dirinya lalu memeluk perutnya. "Baik-baik di sana jagoan kecil Papa," ia mengecupnya pelan kemudian memandang lekat wajah [Name].

Ketika BoBoiBoy berdiri ia langsung menerima pelukan maut dari [Name]. "A-aku akan merindukanmu, bodoh," cicitnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?"

"Cepat berangkat sana!" [Name] mendorong punggung BoBoiBoy.

"Oke, oke. Aku berangkat. Assalamu'alaikum!"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal [Name] menarik kembali BoBoiBoy ke belakang. "Aduh, [Name]! Ada apa lagi sih?"

Dia tak langsung membalas omelan BoBoiBoy, tetapi mengisyaratkan BoBoiBoy untuk sedikit merunduk. "Anggap saja ini sebagai pengingat kalau dirimu harus pulang," ucap [Name] seraya memasangkan sebuah pin di baju BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih, tunggu aku pulang," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya mencuri kecupan di pipi [Name]. Alhasil [Name] membeku sesaat dengan wajahnya memerah.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam ..." Tok Aba dan [Name] memandang punggung BoBoiBoy yang menjauh beriringan dengan Ochobot yang melayang di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Jangan kau tanyakan kepadaku ikhlaskah diriku

Tanyakanlah aku kuatkah aku tuk hidup tanpamu

Tanpa belaianmu, tanpa kasih dan sayang darimu

––––––––––

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibanding dengan bersama orang terkasih. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia pergi tak kembali?

Kian waktu berjalan memupuk rasa cinta [Name] kepada BoBoiBoy semakin bertambah. Tidak ada yang namanya berat sebelah untuk itu. Keduanya tulus.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, BoBoiBoy," aku [Name] dalam pangkuan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku yang paling beruntung," balas BoBoiBoy seraya meletakkan dagunya di kepala [Name].

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"BoBoiBoy!"

"[Name]!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

"[NAME]!"

"Ochobot."

Keduanya menoleh serempak ke arah Ochobot. "Hei Ochobot, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?"

"Hehe.. sebagai sahabat kalian, aku harus melerai perdebatan kalian itu," kekeh Ochobot seraya menggaruk kepala robotnya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi."

Sudah jadi rutinitas bagi BoBoiBoy maupun [Name] candaan kecil seperti sekarang ini. Ayolah, waktu senggang tanpa ada misi yang tiba-tiba datang itu jarang sekali untuk BoBoiBoy. Entah kenapa ia seperti Bang Toyib.

"Berjanjilah jangan pergi tinggalkan aku ..." ucap [Name] tiba-tiba.

Jari kelingking [Name] terangkat mengisyaratkan untuk berikrar ke BoBoiBoy. Sedangkan pria itu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, [Name] ... " BoBoiBoy menarik kembali tangan [Name] padanya. "Kenapa kau ingin aku berjanji?"

"Entahlah ... aku merasa kamu bakal pergi jauh dariku," lirih [Name].

"Jika nanti aku tidak bersama [Name] lagi, kamu harus ikhlaskan itu ya?"

Ada yang aneh di sini. Suasana menjadi canggung tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan BoBoiBoy. [Name] yang kini sudah tidak di pangkuan BoBoiBoy mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal.

Ikhlas. Namun benarkah ia mampu mengikhlaskannya? Ikhlaskah [Name] hidup tanpa adanya BoBoiBoy?

BoBoiBoy tidak akan mengerti. Bukanlah kata ikhlas yang harus dipertanyakan, tetapi seberapa kuatkah seorang [Name] dapat hidup tanpanya? Ditinggal beberapa hari hanya untuk misi saja masih belum bisa tahan, apalagi selamanya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan nasi goreng dengan resep Tok Aba?" BoBoiBoy melihat [Name] murung karenanya segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar juga! Aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Tok Aba selama kau tidak di rumah. Ayo!" ajak [Name, menarik tangan BoBoiBoy untuk bangkit.

Prajurit muda itu menatap sendu tangan yang masih dalam genggaman istrinya–tarikan [Name]. Sekarang ia masih mampu membuat wanita itu tersenyum dan merasakan kelembutan darinya, tetapi suatu saat mungkin tidak lagi.

Untuk itulah ia akan menciptakan kehangatan bersama pujaannya sebelum masa itu datang.

"Pelan-pelan dong!" BoBoiBoy mengejar [Name] yang telah jauh.

Benar, ia cukup tersenyum dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"BoBoiBoy lambat sih! Hihi ..."

.

.

.

Akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau

Akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku

Asal jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku

Kumohon padamu

––––––––—–

Aku merasa bodoh tak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Kisahku dengannya baru saja dimulai. BoBoiBoy di sana tengah melawan musuh, di sini aku berdo'a untuknya. Sekian lama aku menunggunya untuk pulang di setiap waktu. Ini sudah bulan ke delapan ia berperang di angkasa sana.

Apakah kamu tidak ingin pulang, BoBoiBoy? Anak kita tidak lama lagi lahir. Kabar saja tidak ada untuk kami yang ada di Bumi. BoBoiBoy ... Tok Aba mencemaskanmu. Ia jadi tidak nafsu makan dan terkadang jatuh sakit. Itu karena ia rindu denganmu BoBoiBoy ...

Bersyukur aku bisa menjadi wanita pilihannya, yaitu istri dari pahlawan baik hati yang tanpa pamrih dalam menolong semua. Namun terkadang aku sedih karena BoBoiBoy tidak bisa selalu bersama di sisiku. Waktu kami terganggu oleh panggilan misi. Tidak apa, aku harus mengerti. Dia adalah seorang prajurit.

Tugasku ialah berdo'a, menunggu, dan menyambut dirinya sepulang menjalankan peperangan ini dengan senyuman lebar. Terus bersabar menanti suamiku, BoBoiBoy.

Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau

Akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku

Asal jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku

Kumohon padamu

–––

Sadarkah dirimu kau langit bumiku

Bukalah matamu kau semua bagiku

Tolong jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku

Kumohon padamu

––––––––––––––––

Keadaan semakin darurat. Awalnya hanya pertarungan beralih menjadi perang hebat. Semulanya percikan benci kini menjadi kobaran balas dendam. Pasukan telah dikerahkan guna mengendalikan musuh yang kian membrutal. Menjatuhkan banyak nyawa dikarenakan ego mereka terhadap kekuasaan.

Mempertahankan galaksi untuk kedamaian semuanya. Kubu musuh semakin menguat. Pikiran positif selalu BoBoiBoy tanamkan pada dirinya. Ia yakin bahwa kebajikanlah yang akan menang dan mereka yang salah akan kalah. Terlalu fokus ke medan perang membuat dia lupa mengabari yang di Bumi.

Dalam lengahnya, musuh ambil kesempatan menyerang BoBoiBoy dalam sekali serang. Untung saja Fang yang berada tak jauh darinya segera menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Kau harus serius BoBoiBoy. Jangan terlalu banyak melamun! Yang ada kau mati terbunuh." Seraya menyadarkan BoBoiBoy, Fang melawan musuh yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Baiklah," jawabnya lesu. Matanya ia edarkan menyeluruh. Dulu tempat ini adalah karyawisatanya galaksi. Langit berwarna ungu lalu pantulan dari planet lain terlihat menghias langit. Namun seberapa pun indahnya tempat ini, tetap saja menjadi tempat yang mengerikan.

Tembakan dimana-mana. Kapal angkasa saling bertubrukan di udara. Dan yang memiliki kekuatan adu kuat sampai nanti salah satunya mati. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah antara hero maupun villain. Pada puncaknya bakal sama-sama hancur.

Luka sayatan memenuhi tubuh BoBoiBoy, tak jarang pula darah mengalir di beberapa sisi. Penciumannya penuh dengan bau metalik. Meski rasanya sudah remuk, BoBoiBoy tekadkan untuk melawan selagi kesadaran masih ada ia tak akan menyerah.

"Aku tidak boleh terbunuh di sini ...," lirih BoBoiBoy menguatkan diri.

Bagus, musuh sudah banyak yang tumbang dan kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Menatap tajam seorang alien kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Pikirannya kalut. Kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Tidak, BoBoiBoy tak akan pernah menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga ke tangan para villain.

'Akan aku akhiri semuanya,' tekad BoBoiBoy.

-Langit Bumi-

Sementara nun jauh di Bumi sana [Name] senantiasa berzikir pada-Nya, mengharap segala pertolongan untuk BoBoiBoy. Tak hentinya mulut itu berucap menyebut nama Tuhan Yang Maha Penyelamat. Tasbis dalam genggamannya terus diputar. Namun tiba-tiba benang dari tasbis tersebut putus. Firasat tidak mengenakan datang menghampirinya.

"Astaghfirullah ... ada apa ini?" [Name] segera mengumpulkan butiran tasbih yang berceceran. Masih dikumpulkan butirannya, perut [Name] bereaksi hebat. "Ugh ... sa-sakit ..." rintihnya.

Jangan lupakan bahwa [Name] tengah mengandung. Dan bulan ini adalah masanya ia melahirkan. Sudah sembilan bulan, tetapi BoBoiBoy belum pulang juga dari medan perang.

"ARGHHHH! BoBoiBoy tolong aku ..." rintih [Name] lebih keras sebelum ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ada rasa bangga saat mampu menghabisi musuh. Dengan susah payah BoBoiBoy melawannya. Napasnya tersengal begitu berhasil dari duel tersebut. Netranya juga memburam dikarenakan rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Apakah ini batasannya?

Dari belakang Fang, musuh yang membawa pedang telah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menebasnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, BoBoiBoy mendorong Fang guna menghindarkan dari tebasan pedang. Naas, pedang itu langsung tertancap tepat di jantung BoBoiBoy.

JLEB! Darah berceceran di sekitarnya.

Fang terbelalak, pupilnya mengecil mendapatkan sahabatnya terkapar lemah. "BoBoiBoy!"

Benar, ini adalah batasan BoBoiBoy. Perwira yang diagungkan kini berpamit dari dunia fana. Dia telah tewas dalam keadaan mulia, menciptakan semesta agar tetap damai.

Selamat tinggal Perwira Bumi

* * *

A/N:

//kicep//

Aku buat apa ini?! Feel-nya terasa kurang ... Terima kasih udah sudi baca fanfic ini *elap ingus* /jorok. Sebelumnya tolong baca sampai habis, ada bonus di akhir.

Fanfic ini memang dari cuplikan daripada video klipnya lagu Wali band. Dimana si wanita ditinggalkan pujaan hatinya pergi :')

Ada yang mau misuh-misuh? Review ya?

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berlari menghampiri ibunya lalu menarik bajunya pelan. "Mama ... Mama," panggilnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" sahut [Name]–ibu dari bocah tadi. Gadis kecil dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Papa itu seperti apa, Ma?" tanya dia penasaran.

Napas [Name] tercekat sesaat. "Papamu itu pahlawan hebat yang suka menolong orang tanpa pamrih, tidak peduli bagaimana dengan dirinya. Tapi dia itu pelupa dan kadang ceroboh. Ada satu yang Mama tahu dia adalah orang kuat," jawabnya seraya menjajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya.

Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar mendengarnya. "Wah! Kalau begitu aku juga mau menolong orang." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Terus topi ini punya siapa?"

Topi yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya, ia tunjukkan pada ibunya. Sebuah topi oranye yang masih terlihat bagus.

"Kalau yang ini," [Name] mengambil topi itu dari anaknya. " ... topi punya Papamu." Mengelus sebentar topi kesayangan almarhum suaminya itu.

"Topinya buat aku aja ya, Ma?"

"Boleh, sayang."

'Lihat gadis kecil ini BoBoiBoy, dia begitu mirip denganmu. Aku harap kau bisa melihat kami bahagia di sana,' batin [Name].


End file.
